Spare!
by Mari-i Saku
Summary: Strike: Jogada no boliche onde se derruba todos os pinos na primeira jogada. Spare: Jogada no boliche onde se derruba todos os pinos com duas jogadas. LavixOC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Bem, D. Gray-man não me pertence (oh, realy?). Mas é fato incontestável que o Lavi (por vontade própria, tenho dito hoho) me pertence todas as noites na cama fikdik -QQQ

**Summary:** ~**Strike:** Jogada no boliche onde se derruba todos os pinos na primeira jogada.~ **Spare:** Jogada no boliche onde se derruba todos os pinos com duas jogadas.

* * *

_** - **__**Spare**__**!!**_

• Ela**.**

**E o chão se abriu com uma enorme pancada.**

_E como se não bastasse ter me enfiado num hospício semelhante a um centro de macumba..._

"Só pode ser mentira."

**Foi o que pensei, quando dei de cara com um garoto estranho sujo de escombros que me encarava . Sim, com um olho só.**

-- Hãã!?

**Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.**

_Lembrei-me que antes do chão me "presentear"..._

-- STRIIIIIKE!!!

**O grito daquela voz engraçada ecoou mesmo com tanto barulho.**

_Eu estava me despindo..._

**E então eu o soquei. E doeu.**

-- QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ???  
-- Itee!!

**Sim, doeu mais nele do que em mim.**

* * *

• Ele.

**E atravessei o teto, me safando.**

_E eu que só queria importunar o Yu-chan..._

"Are? Uma pessoa?"

**Pensei quando a fumaça começou a baixar. Aquele quarto não deveria estar vazio?**

-- Mas o quê...!?

_Mal sabia que estava me enfiando num buraco do qual...  
__**  
**_**E então eu vi. Era azul bebê e enfeitado por rendinhas, por sobre uma pele incrivelmente alva. Meigo.**

-- STRIIIIIIKE!!!

**Gritei automaticamente. Força do hábito, acho.**

_Não conseguiria sair nem com Odzuchi Kodzuchi..._

**E ela me socou. Não podia esperar nada menos. Mas doeu.**

-- QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ???

**Sua voz era ironicamente suave e doce. Estranho.**  
**  
**-- Itee!!

**Sim. Doeu muito.**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Heey! Parabéns por chegar até aqui!! :D  
Obrigada também, really!! *3*

E siiiiim, eu recorri ao VELHO clichê inicial de mangás ecchi/háren/afins nesse começo, eu sei! HDAOSIUHDOIAHSIOA

M A S,

Não espere (se você for acompanhar a fic, claro... acompanhem, acompanhem! *-* ) ler um Love Hina ou Chobits da vida, não é pra tanto, na verdade é bem pra nada (??) e_e'

Bem, esse é só o Prólogo (ninguém adivinharia pelo título do capítulo né? –q ) e talvez não coincida muito com o verdadeiro decorrer da fic. Só decidi postar isso porque foi a primeira coisa que escrevi relacionada à fic, e que, mesmo sendo toskinha, me incentivou a continuar por ter sido meu primeiro passo. 8D

Gente, deixem reviews, por favorzinho... Quem escreve sabe como é importante, quem não escreve... É que nem pegar panfleto no meio da rua, não dói você ajudar alguém a ganhar a vida (?) ;-;'

Enfim, é isso. A fic realmente começa no próximo capítulo! See ya! \o\~~

**OBS:** Agradeço desde já a minha onee Luli por estar comigo desde a crição da idéia da fic, e acreditem, isso é MUITO tempo –q E ao meu presente Yu porque sei que vai ler até o final \o\

Me pergunto se só eu apanho pro ff pra postar fics.... Acho que não -q


	2. Lar Doce Lar Ou Não Tão Doce Assim

**Capítulo I** **-** **Lar doce lar. Ou não tão doce assim.**

_Todos sabiam que o Refeitório era um local sagrado, um local de sossego. Era onde, por mais estranho que parecesse, os soldados da Ordem Negra podiam descansar e afastar um pouco as preocupações. Ou seja, era um local de paz. Ou ao menos deveria ser._

Já completavam 6 minutos e meio que Lavi estava a menos de 10 metros de Kanda sem que nenhuma coisa (ou pessoa) voasse. Um recorde.

- ...Como é?  
- Yuu-chan, seus cabelos são lindos, me lembra os da Lenalee... Wah, que inveja!~

Mas não ia muito longe, não depois daquilo. Um triste fato.

_Mas a maioria esmagadora diria que aquilo com toda certeza não_ _era paz. E com razão._

Com isso o chão dera espaço aos destroços do que antes era uma cadeira, e lá estavam, Lavi Bookman Jr. sobre uma mesa portando bravamente seu escudo – uma bandeja socada - e Kanda Yuu que lhe apontava vigorosamente sua katana, pronta para usá-la de forma nada amistosa. Sim, parecia o início de um confronto medieval, mas é claro que o dragão voraz tinha completa vantagem sobre o pobre cavaleiro indefeso.

- Você quer morrer não é, coelho idiota? – e Sir. Lavi deu um passo e meio para trás.

- Aah, hai hai, mas não aponte essa coisa pra mim!! – O dragão por sua vez deu dois pra frente.

- Isso é uma katana, agora, MORRA!! – e Lavi deu mais dois passos pra trás e...Opa. Movimento errado.

Aquilo com certeza não era coisa boa. Lavi teve a leve impressão de que acabara de estragar o almoço da pessoa menos indicada possível naquele momento. Aliás, não só impressão como certeza já que sua memória lhe mostrava claramente o prato de soba que estava ali a pouco, cheio. Agora, vazio. Antes, cheio. Depois, vazio. Um passo atrás, cheio. Um passo agora, vazio. Ótimo. Maldita memória.

Em pouco tempo, lá se viam pratos caindo, quebrando, voando, além de ameaças, xingos e gritos. Lógico que os móveis não eram nada comparados as pessoas que eram arremessadas pelo preparado caçador atrás de sua presa, o raro coelho laranja. Como um grande experiente ele apenas seguia o ensinado ditado, "Quem não tem cão caça com gato" e no caso, os gatos eram o que ele conseguisse agarrar primeiro pra jogar. E assim foi se espalhando pelos andares do prédio o rastro de uma caça realizada com total preparo e competência do caçador – e do coelho - onde não se via um estrago sequer além de alguns objetos e "instrumentos flexíveis superiores a 60 kg" danificados. Claro, alguns dos instrumentos tiveram um triste destino, sendo encaminhados para a Unidade de Traumas Irrecuperáveis – vide UTI.

- Qualé Yuu-chan, era só um prato de soba!! – e risadas desesperadas e histéricas numa voz trêmula soaram.

- "Só", você disse? Fique parado. Vou "só" te mandar pro inferno, seu desgraçado!! – mas a entonação demoníaca pareceu soar bem mais alta, apesar de baixa.

- C-calma Yuu!! – e o "chan" foi embora – E-eu pego outro pra você, t-tá?

- Desprezo qualquer coisa vinda de você, sua doença pode ser contagiosa, sua escória!! – e Lavi sequer teve tempo de se sentir ofendido enquanto recuava cada vez mais rápido.

Mas ele não pôde deixar de notar como Kanda conseguia ter sempre palavras tão adoráveis e animadoras na ponta da língua. Mas o fato era que após longos 34 minutos correndo – que mais pareciam 5 horas – a corrida começava a cansar. A mostra de habilidades do Bookman Jr. em esgueirar-se pelos locais mais improváveis em velocidade impressionante – na qual ele começava a pensar seriamente em investir para quando precisasse em missões - começava a cobrar seu preço: um copo d'água. Ou galão, quem sabe. Mas onde pelos cabelos anti-gravitacionais do velho panda ele acharia e conseguiria beber um copo de água?

E o ruivo nem precisou pensar na solução, pois para sua grande sorte, quando percebera já estava encurralado em um beco sem saída. Hã? Não era pra parar na sala de treino onde geniosamente Lavi desviaria a atenção do espadachim para um novo alvo, Allen? Onde foi que havia errado, já que ele sabia o mapa da nova base de cor e salteado? Bem, não importava mais. Mas meu Deus, como um prato de macarrão sem gosto valia tanto?!

Então Lavi começava a pensar em qual cama pegaria na enfermaria. Talvez aquela próxima à janela. Era mais arejada e tinha uma vista bonita. Finalmente, em sua posição de total conforto com uma espada apontada para o pescoço, ele pensou em quanto tempo ficaria na enfermaria e no quanto teria que escutar as reclamações do velho panda. Foi quando notou que por sorte logo atrás havia uma porta, e melhor, destrancada. Era a presença de um milagre ali? Ele abriu a porta antes que sua cabeça fosse arrancada fora e entrou no tal quarto rolando, mas o outro continuou logo atrás, afinal a morte do soba não seria redimida sem que seu derradeiro dono arrancasse ao menos um membro do assassino e o transformasse em soba para ratos.

- Agora, fique parado enquanto eu te corto ao meio!

- Hãn... Acho que não vai dar não. Não dessa vez Yuu-chan! Bye bye! - e o "chan" voltou.

- Não se atr- o espadachim começou ao reparar o olhar do outro no teto. E o que Kanda se negou a crer que o ruivo faria aconteceu, em um rápido movimento onde Lavi tirou o martelo do suporte em sua calça e o fez crescer, criando uma entrada nada convencional para o quarto de cima. Menos um teto. Mais um caminho alternativo, inutilizando as escadas.

"Já me lasquei mesmo, não faz mal." Sim, grande era a linha de pensamentos altamente reflexivos eram os que o Bookman Jr. costumava ter em situações como aquela. E o mais aporrinhador para os alheios era que na maioria das vezes ele conseguia se safar seguindo seu lema, como naquele momento. Agora só era preciso seguir daquele quarto para o corredor e virar à esquerda e ao fim do outro corredor virar á esquerda de novo, então direita, direita, escadas, esquerda, direita, segunda porta da esquerda e se esconder na terceira mesa encostada ao canto da parede do primeiro andar da biblioteca e... Salvo! Então, se recuperando e limpando dos entulhos, ao erguer a cabeça ele estranhou. Ao que se lembrava – e sua memória era totalmente confiável – não havia nem deveria haver alguém naquele quarto. Talvez fosse só impressão já que a poeira ainda começava a baixar.

- Mas o quê..!? – Talvez não. E seu plano desmoronou.

-... Hã?

- Striiiiiiiiiike!!! – Gritou. Força do hábito talvez.

Era azul bebê e enfeitado por rendinhas, por sobre uma pele incrivelmente alva. Meigo, pensou. Não que ele entendesse o que se passava ali. Num momento estava diante a um plano perfeito de "como escapar do Yuu-chan", no outro, diante a uma garota que nunca vira antes com um sutiã azul que nunca vira antes recebendo um olhar pasmo que nunca vira antes. Óbvio que, inevitavelmente Lavi sentiu-se ser arremessado em um belo soco de direita. Bem, força ela tinha.

- Quem diabos é você??? – Há, ela falava. E sua voz era ironicamente suave e doce. Estranho.

- Itee! - Cara, isso dói! – ele pensou.

Kanda foi até a fenda no teto para averiguar a situação, agora com sua katana guardada e a rotineira face mal humorada, indiferente e, naquele minuto, um pouco surpresa. E ao avistar a figura feminina em uma situação tão constrangedora - e se alguém visse Kanda, juraria tê-lo visto corar por uma fração de segundos-, apenas virou-se e saiu andando para fora do quarto como se não tivesse visto nada, provavelmente pretendendo retornar ao refeitório e à paz do seu soba.

Tarde, Lavi chegou à biblioteca com o rosto enfeitado por um lindo olho roxo e uma bochecha inchada de brinde. O velho Bookman não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que acontecera já que chamaria aquilo de "normal".

- Aaah Velho, me dá uma folga hoje?

- Por acaso você tem ocultado certo prazer masoquista, não é?

- Por favor, Velho...

- Disse à você que não provocasse ninguém hoje, temos muito trabalho.

- Velho!! Larga de ser chato! Um dia sem trabalhar não vai fazer diferença!

- Vaso ruim não quebra. Agora me entregue os livros que pedi.

- Tsc. Panda velho e gordo. AII!! Na cabeça não, caramba!!

Ótimo. A conversa não levaria lugar nenhum que levaria a mais um dia de trabalho. Mais um das centenas de suspiros pesados da tarde. Lavi coçou a cabeleira ruiva e escorou o queixo na mão, passando os olhos por uma das centenas de pilhas de livros na mesa.

- A propósito, vá ver Jerry ao sair daqui mais tarde.

- Por quê?

- Disse a ele que você arcaria com os estragos no refeitório o ajudando na cozinha até o fim do mês.

- Hmn... de novo é...? – houve uma pausa para processamento- ... O quê!? Mas hoje é dia 2 Pand- Ouch! ...Por que disse issooo? O mês inteiro?! Não acredito!

- Julguei um bom treinamento.

"Julgou um bom treinamento? Treinamento pro quê pelamordedeus, memorizar receitas?!". Lavi xingaria o velho de todos os nomes que escutava constantemente de Allen sobre Kanda e Kanda sobre Allen, mas acabou quieto por compaixão ao rosto inchado que já estava suficientemente doído. Mas graças a necessariedade julgada, agora ele teria um mês inteiro confinado na cozinha. Não que fosse ruim trabalhar lá, era divertido brincar com as massas de pizza e panquecas (menos quando demoravam a cair, era sinal que haviam grudado no teto), mas naquele momento Lavi estava cansado e beirando o mau humor, então achou o fim da picada. Lógico, nem tinha lá motivos tão fortes pra isso, (afinal costumava apanhar mesmo) mas por algum motivo ou simplesmente crise humana ele não estava muito alegre. Ponto.

Algum tempo depois, sentado enquanto estudava, Lavi sentiu (e ouviu) a barriga roncar pela terceira vez. Foi quando ele se lembrou que graças ao soba, ele abandonara suas batatas fritas e seu macarrão quase intocados no refeitório. Se seguiu então a tarde recreativa e faminta. Para o rapaz, era certeza que já completava uma semana confinado na biblioteca, mas o relógio na parede marcando 18:45 e a janela mostrando os últimos minutos do pôr-do-sol não favorecia sua teoria. Finalmente, foi liberado do último livro e antes que Bookman lhe mandasse colocar todos os outros no lugar, Lavi já estava no andar de baixo, correndo para o refeitório (mais pela vontade de fugir do que pela fome). Mas, como o mundo conspirava contra ele ou ele era esquizofrênico ou a Ordem simplesmente odiava ruivos, seu caminho foi fechado por Allen, Timcanpy,Link, Lenalee e Miguel, um finder que o recepcionara a 456 dias atrás numa missão. Logicamente ele sorriu e tentou (inutilmente) disfarçar o aumento no rosto, pois sabia que se os cumprimentasse com uma expressão cansada, irritada ou _normal,_ Lenalee abriria um interrogatório persistente sobre o que havia acontecido,e, mesmo que fosse apenas fome ou não houve absolutamente nada, caso ele não inventasse uma explicação coerente e que não deixasse espaço pra que ela pensasse que ele não queria se abrir com ela e carregar todo o sofrimento sozinho, ela entraria em crise de impotência.

- Yo vocês! – E o músculo repuxado avisou que sorrir demais também doía.

- Lavi! Estávamos te procurando agora mesmo, não é Allen-kun?

- Estavam?

- Meu irmão pediu pra que chamasse você e os outros.

- O que foi? – Mau pressentimento.

- Ele não nos disse, mas ele parecia muito feliz.

- É isso que me dá medo... – Ponto para o Allen. Link balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ah rapazes, não é pra tanto. Vamos logo, sim? – O finder segurou um riso, e Link abriu a boca para explicar em mais um discurso o porquê o comportamento insano do irmão da garota o levava a ter certeza de que ele era inapropriado para o cargo que ocupava, mas Lenalee o encarou, e logo o loiro desistiu da idéia e seguiu caminho com o grupo.

Passando reto pelo refeitório, o que fora bem conveniente para o ruivo, o grupo seguiu adiante chegando à sala do Supervisor. Acabavam de chegar ali também Miranda, Bookman e Kanda acompanhados por Reever, e Bookman fez questão de encarar Lavi –que desviou o olhar como se não fosse com ele – quando Reever empurrou todos para dentro do recinto.

Komui estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e com o queixo sobre as mãos entrelaçadas, e ao seu lado Bridget Faye, com sua cara nada amigável. Ele parecia meio aflito. Ao ver de Lavi, ele não parecia feliz como Lenalee comentara, e a expressão de Allen o levou a crer que não era o único a concluir isso. Mas assim que Komui avistou os exorcistas entrando, sua face mudou pra um enorme e idiota sorriso e ele pulou da cadeira, erguendo os braços de uma vez. Foi quando a atenção de todos se voltou para a menina que saiu dos fundos da sala, de trás de uma montanha de papéis. Lavi não havia cogitado em momento algum aquela possibilidade, mas naquele momento ela foi com toda força martelar sua cabeça. "Mais gente nova? Uma estagiária? Cientista super dotada? Pode ser a irmã mais nova do Link."

- Então. Quero apresentar a vocês nossa nova companheira, e exorcista, Dalilah-chaaan!!~ Ela ainda não conhece a Ordem e acaba de chegar. – Ele olhou pelo canto dos olhos para a garota. Ela olhava pro lado com os braços cruzados, parecendo entediada. Komui ficou alguns segundos com a boca aberta, mas logo se recuperou do descaso alheio, voltando a discursar animado. – A encontramos recentemente no Canadá, e ao que parece, seu inglês não difere muito do nosso, o que facilita as coisas. Então genteee, sejam amiguinhos da nossa nova parceira, certo?... Er, Lilah-chaan? Por que não se apresentar a todos?

Kanda já havia desaparecido resmungando algo sobre "inutilidade, perda de tempo, futilidade, querem morrer?" e os outros observavam a garota, curiosos.

Dalilah saiu dos fundos, caminhando até o lado da mesa de Komui, à frente de todos. Devidamente à vista agora, o ruivo não pôde evitar reparar melhor na aparência positivamente chamativa da garota. Antes só a vira de relance, e não que fosse pervertido - jamais – mas ele só se lembrava, na ordem, de: ombros claríssimos, bordados azuis claros, volume frontal notável, borrão no meio da poeira, mão, parede. Então, agora com a visão livre, ele pôde notar que de fato ela tinha a pele muito clara, pálida de doer. E então veio em sua cabeça uma imagem de princesa. E Lavi colocou em mente a imagem da princesa ao lado da recém-exorcista, e elas pareciam idênticas. Só podia ser brincadeira.

Pele branquinha, cabelos dourados, alta, magra, bom corpo, vestido branco cheio de babadinhos e laçinhos, aparência frágil e grandes, enormes e brilhantes olhos azuis que faziam plim plim. Ok, os olhos não eram grandes nem faziam plim plim, mas eram azuis. Enquanto todos a olhavam, os olhos azuis sem plim plim passaram por todos, e Dalilah abriu um lindo, radiante e encantador sorriso.

- Me chamo Dalilah Johnston Landry, muitíssimo prazer! Espero me dar bem com todos, e peço que tenham paciência comigo, por favor, pois darei o meu melhor! – e agora, seus olhos podiam não ser enormes, mas faziam plim plim.

Quase em fila, os exorcistas convocados a cumprimentavam com sorrisos e apertos de mão, e logo chegou a vez de Allen e Lavi que aguardavam juntos (Link estava a alguns metros, repreendendo Komui com sua prancheta de advertências), Lavi tentando relacionar com dificuldade o soco que recebera com aquela figura delicada e angelical. Mas logo chegou a conclusão de que tinha que ter um grande engano ali. De frente à garota, Allen estendeu a mão e se apresentou, cumprimentando-a amistosamente, e ela o retribuiu com a mesma graça e gentileza. Estranhando o ruivo ainda quieto sem tê-la assediado, se enfiado na frente dele ou coisa do tipo, o pseudo-albino o olhou curioso, e no mesmo instante o ruivo se aproximou e fez o mesmo procedimento, estendendo a mão com seu típico sorriso gigante no rosto enquanto coçava a cabeça, um pouco sem jeito.

- Dalilah-chan né? Bem vindaa!! Pode me chamar de Lavi ook?~

E ela passou direto por ele, indo ao encontro de Lenalee que agora se encontrava ao outro lado de Allen. As duas se cumprimentaram – a chinesa visivelmente empolgada – e Allen se limitou a apenas lançar um olhar interrogativo para o ruivo, que abriu a boca mas para explicar, mas foi interrompido ao ser chutado na cara pelo pequeno Bookman.

Finalmente no refeitório, o coelho laranja fatigado e dolorido comia calmamente. Dessa vez, a bons quase 20 metros de Kanda. E o assunto sobre a novata se estendia durante o jantar. A pouco Johnny explicara que a novata estava ausente por estar mudando de quarto, e todos à mesa aproveitavam a oportunidade para discutir sobre a já famosa festa de boas vindas da Ordem.

- Ah, mas eu estou tão animada com a novata nova! Ela é uma graça, não é Miranda? – Lenalee sorria à toa de ânimo com a idéia de mais uma menina na Ordem.

- É reconfortante ter mais um novato, e ela é muito bonita também. – Chao Zi fez sua observação.

- Hn, é verdade né Lavi? – Silencio – Lavi? O que houve? Você ta quieto...

- Hã? Ah, nada, eu só não achei ela tão bonita assim.

Todos na mesa se perguntaram se ele estava doente.

___________________________________________

**Notas da Autora:**

Heeeeeeeeey!! \o\

Agora sim, o verdadeiro começo da fic HOHO!

E antes de qualquer coisa,  
Agradeço do fundo do meu coração pelas reviews, não sabem como fizeram essa alma feliz!!! *________________*

Obrigada por opinarem Senhorita Abracadabra, Kira-chan!! *o*

Bom, eu espero que aqueles que chegaram até aqui tenham gostado, sinceramente!  
Sei que não escrevo lá muito bem,

MAS

Eu me esforcei né! u_u/

Bom, o foco desse capítulo é a comédia então... Bem, imagino se alguém riu lendo isso, porque sou uma péssima comediante, really... o.o  
De qualquer forma, continuem lendo, por favor! \o/

E descubram quem é Dalilah \o\  
Ah sim, pra que acompanhar, em breve deixarei alguns links de ilustrações da fic no meu profile!!~~

Não desenho bem, nem se iludam .  
Mas é só pra quem é curioso, ter uma noção de como imagino Dalilah :)  
Mas pra quem prefere usar a própria imaginação, à vontade também, claro! o.o'

Por fim, agradeço a minha sempre supimpamente incrível nee, Luli, por ter betado a fic!! Allen espera por você na esquina com entradas pro cinema cofcofmotelcofcof como agradecimento 3  
E a Yu, que não conhece DGM direito, mas lê mesmo assim \o\~~

E ao Ed que me deve uma opinião e Gusta que teve a coragem de perder minutos de vida lendo isso e-e''

That's it.

Sore ja, see ya!~~


End file.
